City Of The Dead
by Peque-Fanfic's
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el mundo donde vives desaparece? ¿Que pasaría si tus amigos y familiares depende de ti? ¿Que pasaría si tuvieras que vivir huyendo? ¿Que pasaría si te tuvieras que convertir en un asesino?
1. Chapter 1

**City Of The Dead**

**Capitulo #1**

_Bella y Edward se encontraban en el parque del preescolar con los demás compañeros. _

–_Prometo casarme contigo cuando seamos grande –dijo Bella, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward. _

_El chico sonrojado les contesto –Prometido –dijo Edward estrechando sus manos. _

Los recuerdos del preescolar invadían la mente de Edward, el ya estaba en la universidad, seguía teniendo los compañeros del preescolar.

– ¿Ahora qué te pasa? –le pregunto Rosalie a Edward que estaba en el segundo piso mirando hacia la salida de la universidad.

– ¿A mí? Nada –responde Edward

–Siempre te la pasas aquí parado, una vez me dijiste que era porque no querías ver a Bella con Jacob. Eres tan idiota, odio a las personas que son idiotas y no se dan cuentas que no idiotas –dijo confundida Rosalie.

– ¿Te quiere callar ya? –dijo Edward enojado.

–Solo te digo la verdad Edward Masen –dijo Rosalie retirándose.

Rosalie salió corriendo a clases ya que llegaba tarde, en cambio Edward se digno a no entrar a clases.

Un hombre con comportamiento extraño empezó a gritar en la salida/entrada de la universidad. Los vigilantes salieron a ver qué pasaba.

[Salida/Entrada]

–Por favor retírese –dijo el vigilante.

Los vigilantes pensaron que era un borracho así que decidieron empujaron con una bastón. La directora salió a ver qué pasaba también.

Cuando el segundo vigilante saco el brazo por la reja el "borracho" para empujarlo, lo mordió. Volvió a meter el brazo quejándose de dolor.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –le dijo la directora, sosteniendo su brazo sangrándose.

La única respuesta que dio el vigilante fue gritar de dolor.

[De vuelta en el segundo piso]

–Algo debe estar mal –dijo Edward corriendo al salón donde tenía clase.

Edward corre preocupado por lo que pueda pasar, corre, corre y corre hasta llegar al salón. Entra sin pedir permiso y se dirigí a donde estaba Bella.

–No tenemos que ir de aquí, Bella –dijo sostediendola de un brazo.

– ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Bella zafándose.

Edward bofeteo a Bella – ¿Por una vez en tu vida me quieres hacer caso? –dijo furioso Edward.

Jacob no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"La universidad está en estado de emergencia. Se les recomienda a los profesores y alumnos evacuar con cuidado… ¡No, no, aléjate! Nooo –grito." Esas fueron las palabras que se escucharon por los parlantes.

– ¿Ahora si me crees? –le pregunto Edward nervioso.

– ¡Jacob vamos! –grito Bella preocupada.

Edward, Bella y Jacob salieron corriendo del salón, mientras que los demás estudiantes empezaron a correr como locos. Los tres se


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV.**

– ¡Cuidado, Jacob! –Grite.

El grito no le sirvió para nada…

– ¡Ah! –Grito de dolor Jacob.

Ese maldito zombie mordió a Jacob subiendo las escaleras. El cae al suelo desangrándose por el brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los que han sido mordido? –Pregunto Edward.

–No, eso no puede ser verdad. ¡Debe de haber una cura! –Le respondí a Edward mientras ayudaba a Jake a pararse del suelo.

–Si, si hay una cura… -dijo Edward un poco pensativo.

– ¿Cuál? –le grito.

–Matarlo –dijo seco.

¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Es su amigo de la infancia, es mi novio. Me imagino que pensó en mi, en su amiga, que me quiere ver feliz no llorando como una pendeja… ¿En que mierda esta pensado Edward Cullen?

Nota mental: Si Edward hace eso, matarlo.

Acosté a Jake en el suelo.

–A-amor –dijo Jacob con la voz débil. –El tiene razón, me tienen que matar, antes que sea una amenaza…

–Edward ¿En que coño piensas? –le pregunte furiosa. –Debe haber otra salida –dije sollozando.

–No hay otra, Bella Swan –replico.

Edward me ayudo a colocar a Jacob en la azotea de la universidad. Coloco una barrera con los pupitres en las escaleras para que los zombies no pudieran pasar.

Jacob se esforzó para poderse sentar.

–Bella, pase lo que pase… -escupió sangre. –Siempre te amare –dijo limpiándose la boca.

–Yo también te amo –dije mientras le besaba.

En ese momento no me importo la sangre, solo lo quería besar. La transformación a zombie empezaba tan rápido que los ojos de Jake pasaron hacer grises, su voz era más gruesa.

–Edward es el momento, ¡Hazlo ya! –dijo Jacob con la voz gruesa.

–Edward no, no por favor –grite.

–Bella no quiero que veas esto –dijo Edward jalándome a otro sitio.

En la azotea guardaban siempre los pupitres rotos y los escritorios de los profesores, Edward tomo unas de las patas de hierro de un pupitre mientras la agarraba como si fuese un bate.

–Jacob… te quiero –dijo despidiéndose mientras le golpeo la cabeza a Jake, provocándole la muerte enseguida.

Edward se quito su chamarra y con ella cubrió la cabeza de Jacob.

–Tranquila, Bella –dijo abrazándome. –De Jacob nos vengaremos, ¡Juro por el que ningún zombie quedara vivo! –grito, provocando un eco.


End file.
